Notes
by Kitsuna Ri
Summary: Yaoi, TasxChiri, one-shot, horrible formatting (sorry about that), Genrou and Houjun are in class passing notes to eachother...feelings are revealed....


Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi! If I did I would be Yuu Watase!!! And I'm not..apparently...  
  
Notes: yes yes I know I should be working on Pink Elephants Advice...and Crazy Little Thing Called Reincarnation..and Taildaters...and I'm sure some others buuuuutttttt lets just say I got some ideas in my Spanish class...yes Spanish class..don't know how but it just came ta me!!!!! This of course has yaoi..duh...TasxChiri...duh again..I've been suffering from some MAJOR writers block so this might not be that good..but I do hope ya enjoy it!!!!!! So R&R please!!!!!!!! Pretty please!!!! Even if it's ta yell at me for not updating my other fics..just add somethin' about this story!!!!!! Oh and due to a lot of computer problems this might not of formatted right!!! Don't hurt me! Kill my computer!!!! Well enjoy!  
Notes  
  
It had been a long class. The teacher droned on and on with the same lecture. Half the class was asleep while the other half tried to stay awake. But sadly not many had much luck. Houjun Ri was trying to keep his eyes open but was failing. Suddenly a piece of paper seem to fly towards him out of nowhere and hit him in the head. He picked it up and looked at it.  
  
"Hmmm? A note, no da?  
  
He opened it up and read it.  
Jun,  
  
I'm sooooo freakin' bored man!!! When's this class over??? I want ta go ta lunch!!!!!!!! Y a look like you're fallin' asleep. Hehe. Genius boy getting' bored of class already? Write back! -Gen  
  
Houjun sighed and picked up his pencil. He knew he shouldn't do this but oh well. He wrote a note and threw it towards the back of the class. In the back was a boy with flaming red hair talking to another boy. The note flew towards him and hit him. He picked it up and grinned.  
  
"I knew he'd write back."  
  
He unfolded the note and read it.  
  
Gen,  
  
Daaaaa Genrou we shouldn't be passing notes! We could get caught! If we get caught we could get sent to the principles or sent out to the hallway to hold the buckets of water!!! I don't want to do that!!! Anyways, class isn't over for another 20 mins. Looks like you'll have to wait for lunch to come. And stop calling me genius boy, would ya? -Jun  
  
Genrou laughed and wrote another note. He tossed it towards Houjun and laughed when it hit him on the side of the head. Houjun picked up the note and sighed. He opened it up and read it.  
  
Jun,  
  
Ya really need ta relax. We wont get caught. I think the teacher is fallin' asleep from his own lecture! Oi, 20 more mins.? That really sucks! I bet we could leave the class and the teach. wouldn't even notice! Hey ya goin' ta that dance this weekend?? -Gen  
  
Houjun sighed in defeat and wrote another note. It's not that he didn't like getting the notes from Genrou, just the opposite actually. He loved getting attention from him. He just didn't want to get in trouble. He tossed the note to Genrou and saw him catch it and grin. Genrou opened it immediately.  
  
Gen,  
  
Alright you win! As long as we don't get caught! I don't know if I'm going to the dance or not. I don't exactly have a date so it kind of defeats the purpose of a dance if I go alone. How about you? I'm sure you've asked Nuriko. She really likes you! Ack! The teacher has put up notes! You better copy them if you want to pass the test! -Jun  
  
Genrou re-read the note and replied. He hesitated before he threw it. Houjun caught it and read it. He blinked a couple of times as he saw the length of the note. It was quite long.  
  
Jun,  
  
Nuriko? Ya've gotta be kiddin'!! Truth is, I'd like ta go with you. I don't mean ta scare ya but it's true. I really like you Houjun. And I like you more then a friend should. I can understand if ya hate me after this but I still want ta stay really good friends with ya. Even if ya don't feel the same way towards me. I'd much rather tell ya this in person but I guess this was as good as time as any. I know this will really change our friendship but like I said I still want ta stay good friends with ya. I really hope ya don't hate me after this, it would break my heart if we never talked ta each other again. -Gen  
  
Houjun blinked. He kept re-reading it making sure what he read had been true. Genrou actually liked him? More than a friend? This is like a dream come true!!!!! (a/n: daaaa corny line so sue me!!!) He quickly wrote another note and tossed it toward Genrou. Genrou was banging his head on his desk when he felt the note hit him. He looked up and saw Houjun quickly turn around. He opened the note slowly.  
  
"I hope this isn't one of those, leave me alone and never talk ta me again notes."  
  
He read the note and had to grin.  
  
Gen,  
  
You really like me? And you want to go to the dance with me? I'd love to go! Truth is I've had the biggest crush on you since I met you. I kept my feelings hidden for the same reasons you had. I'm really glad that you felt the same way. You have nothing to worry about. I would never want to break your heart nor could I ever hate you. Now stop banging your head on the the desk. You'll get brain damage and people are staring. Class is almost over so we can talk afterwords. -Jun  
  
Genrou couldn't believe it and started grinning like and idiot. Houjun turned around and saw Genrou grinning and had to smile. The bell rang and everyone filed out. Genrou and Houjun went towards their lockers talking happily.  
  
"So do ya want me ta pick ya up?"  
  
"Ok, no da! I'm really glad we're going together, no da!"  
  
Genrou put his arm around Houjun.  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
The two walked together towards the lunch room with their arms around each other.  
  
~Owari~  
  
Kit: *shivers* daaaaaa sappy!!!! Why did I write sap??  
  
Kagami: That would be my doing.  
  
Kit: *glares* But I though ya were only suppose ta make me be creative.  
  
Kagami: Shows what you know, do ya really think the others are sappy?  
  
Kit: Feh. Go away. Anyways, please review. Review's are nice. I like reviews. Please review. No flames please. Flames are evil. I don't like flames.  
  
Muse: WOULD YOU SHUT UP????  
  
Kit: *Backs away* sorry! Ok review. That's all. Ja~ 


End file.
